El Dios de las Travesuras (Loki y tu)
by Yuuki-Asuna-15
Summary: Loki es transportado a Midgard por Heimdall pero este no lo deja exactamente donde él desea estar, con el fin de llegar hasta donde se encuentra Thor él entra a un club en las afueras de Nuevo méxico, allí conoce a una chica que será la elegida de llevarlo a su destino para así poder escapar de ese horrible acción de Heimdal¿será tu bendición o el motivo de tu perdición?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Estoy en las afueras de Nuevo México en un lugar llamado Club Denver, esperando a ser llamada por el presentador y al parecer eso sería pronto porque una de las chicas que se encontraba en el escenario se fue.

-Damas y caballeros esta es la última jovencita en presentar, es hermosa y les tiene preparado un baile muy especial, denle su atención y aplausos a Irina- el presentador sonrió y se apartó de la vista de los presentes.

Salí, la música empezó a sonar y sin poder resistir mi cuerpo se mueve en sincronía con el ritmo, en este momento solo estamos la música y yo, deje a un lado lo revelador que podía ser el vestuario, un brassier y falda abierta a los lados decorado con lentejuelas de un color verde muy peculiar.

( pueden poner el video) Baile como si de verdad danzará para los dioses, mostrando la elegancia y sensualidad del baile que practique durante muchos años, a pesar de que ellos no merecían presenciarlo, esos hombres y mujeres de edades comprendidas entre los veinticinco y cuarenta debido a que ellos solo vienen a disfrutar de la vista o pedir una noche con alguna de las chicas que están aquí y eso también me incluye a mí puesto a que no soy la excepción.

Cuando acabó la canción me detuve e hice una pequeña reverencia a los espectadores, todos en el salón me miran, solo que una de esas miradas me causaba escalofríos puesto a que esa persona quiere ver más allá y no hablo solo de la ropa, son de esas miradas que quieren descifrarte. Logre visualizar quien es el sujeto, un hombre de veintiséis años de edad aproximadamente, ojos de color verdosos, cabello azabache corto y lacio, parece ser alto aunque no me atrevería a decir su estatura, si lo dijera mentiría vilmente.

Me marché del escenario debido a que no quería escuchar cuanto es lo que según esos cerdos vale mi cuerpo, unos guardias me llevaron a una habitación, dejaron mis pertenencias en una mesa (mi teléfono, cédula de identificación, tarjetas y efectivo), unos minutos después entró uno de los encargados del lugar.

-Ya está aquí y te irás con él- dijo, su voz sonaba extraña parecia poseido por algo

Yo no comprendí lo ultimo dado a que solo seria una noche.

Estoy de pie a unos pasos de la cama, la puerta se abre y solo puedo observar un poco sorprendida al sujeto de hace unos momentos,"¡Sí!, no me toco un baboso hombre de cuarenta años"- pensé. Ahora si puedo detallarlo mejor, viste un traje negro, exceptuando su camisa blanca, usa una corbata se ve costosa y su calzado es cuero puro, tez blanca,su rostro parece sacado de una novela o incluso sacado de mitología griega, su cara perfilada, labios finos y carnosos, su nariz es perfecta, su cuerpo es delgado y ¿recuerdan lo de la estatura? parece que mide 1,70 más o menos es eso o yo soy muy pequeña, se viste elegante, sensual e irradia confianza.

Camino hacia mí dando solo unos pasos, no me moví solo lo observe, el tomó mi mano derecha para luego inclinarse un poco y segundos después posar sus labios en ella, me ruborice levemente. "Así que es un caballero"- pensé

-My lady, es un gusto conocerla- pronunció mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo- hable con ironía, de mi boca parecía salir solo veneno

\- Oh my lady...¿ que es peor que engañar a los demás?- me pregunto

-¿Que es peor?- interrogue un poco curiosa por la respuesta que recibiré

-Es engañarse a usted- su voz ronca y semblante serio me dejaron sin habla.

Me limité a guardar silencio mientras sentí un calor llegar a mis mejillas, supe entonces que tomaron un color rojizo por segunda vez y en menos de diez minutos.

-¿ puedo saber tu nombre?- dije aquello mirando al lado derecho de la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

-No- contestó sin vacilar, él tomo mi mentón obligándome a verlo

Suspiré, ¿ahora recibo clases de modales por un extraño? me siento muy avergonzada por ser descubierta y cuando me digne a posar mis ojos viendo directamente los suyos, me perdí en ellos quien sabe cuanto tiempo

-Hasta que me lo pidas mirándome a los ojos- esas palabras me sacaron del trance

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- me interrogó

-Lo escuchaste cuando lo nombró el presentador-

-No pensarás que me lo creí?-

-¿ por qué debería decirle mi nombre?- pregunté con ironía,

Él sonrió - porque así es divertido, sería muy aburrido enterarme husmeando en tu mente ¿o sí?

Eso ultimo me dejo con los ojos en blanco

-¡¿ Has husmeado en mi mente?!- interrogue notablemente molesta

-Soy un caballero, no lo hice ademas ¿tengo que explicartelo dos veces?, no seria divertido- aclaró él para sonreír levemente.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-Un trato, llevame a donde esta el martillo y después de esta noche serás libre- dijo persuasivo

¿Qué más podía perder? ya tenia un dia entero en ese horrible lugar, dudo que esto empeore aún más.

-Acepto- pronuncie, él volvió a posar su mano derecha en mi mentón y en una fracción de segundo sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, dulces, tanto que parecía embriagador, sin ser plenamente consciente mis labios se movieron solos, le correspondí aquel beso, cuando terminó nos separamos un poco y le escuche decir con la voz entrecortada y ronca- El trato está hecho- vi su sonrisa de suficiencia y lo comprendí, este imbécil me engaño.

_Nota_

Chicas /os espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, tenía pensando hacerlo más largo pero por motivos de sueño lo dejaré así, disculpen las faltas ortográficas y si en algún momento pierde sentido, acepto sus críticas.

Nos leemos en los próximos capítulos


	2. Chapter 2

En estos momentos me encuentro ruborizada, quizás sea porque me siento avergonzada debido a que este hombre se le da muy bien engañarme y ¿cómo lo sé? Esa sonrisa ladina que muestra sin disimulo alguno lo delata.

Él parecía tener la intención de decir algo más, su atención se fijó en mi, con su mano empezó a descender desde mi hombro, pasando sus dedos por mis pechos, abdomen hasta llegar a mi vientre, se detuvo allí y acaricio con delicadeza una marca en forma de espiral, sangraba un poco sin darme cuenta.

\- Esto te dolerá un poco, pero será más rápido en comparación con la sanación natural de tu piel- su voz grave me erizo la piel, yo solo asentí, el rozo sus labios suavemente sobre el espiral, sentía un poco de frio hasta que la temperatura disminuyo de manera abrupta logrando un inmenso ardor, no dije nada, para él serian solo unos segundos pero para mí fue una eternidad.

Observe la herida una vez que termino y resplandecía con un color azul eléctrico rellenando aquel espiral, el dolor se disipo a los minutos-

\- Vámonos- yo tome mis cosas y nos fuimos del lugar, al parecer no estábamos dentro del campo de visión de ninguno de ellos.

Llegamos a la salida, tomamos un taxi y nos subimos rápidamente

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- interrogue sentada a su lado

\- Tú deberías saber muy bien que busco- pronuncio y me dedico una sonrisa-

-No comprendo-

-Busco una estrella que cayó en este planeta, un martillo-

-¡¿Tú sabes de donde viene ese extraño martillo?!- pregunte exaltada

-Su nombre es Mjolnir- Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

Le di la dirección al taxista hacia donde tiene que dirigirse y pensar que había llegado a ese horrible lugar debido a que yo fui observar con un compañero de trabajo las estrellas y por obras del destino me topé con ese estúpido martillo.

-Tardaremos un rato en llegar- nos indicó el chofer

Este hombre... esperen ¿él es un hombre? Habla de estrellas, un martillo ¿acaso será un alíen?, si lo es atractivo se ajusta a su descripción.

-No- me respondió- Tus pensamientos son sinceros- me sonrió

Mis mejillas volvieron a tomar un color rojizo, si el puede leer mis pensamientos entonces...

\- No buscare más allá del presente, no si tú me cuentas un poco ¿Qué dices mortal?-

\- Está bien- dije resignada y di comenzó a mi presentación- Mi nombre es...-

El soltó una leve carcajada- ya se eso mortal, quiero saber ¿cómo llegaste a ese lugar?

\- Esa es una historia un poco larga, para hacerte un breve resumen un compañero de trabajo me invito a ver las estrellas, me sedo y me tajo al lugar donde me encontraste, mi madre debe estar esperándome en casa, a ella le queda poco tiempo-

\- Que interesante historia, ahora te doy mi mera opinión... Los mortales te engañaron, es demasiado irónico ¿Cómo confías en mí?

\- No se trata si confió en ti o no, la verdad es que no tengo elección-

Observe el lugar, llegamos aunque para ser sincera el gobierno se enteró del objeto no identificado porque tenían un campamento gigante donde se encontraba dicho martillo

\- Llegamos- nos dijo el chofer

Aquel hombre se bajó del taxi, con la intención de ir hasta el lugar

-¿Por qué necesitas ir hasta ese lugar?- le interrogue

\- Debo buscar a mi hermano, dueño del martillo- su voz y expresión es seria- tengo que darle una noticia

-¿Tienes un plan para entrar en el lugar?- pregunte preocupada

-Lo tengo, iré justo como salimos del lugar donde te vi, tu solo debes esperar aquí-


End file.
